


Unspirited

by anggephi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Technology, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anggephi/pseuds/anggephi
Summary: A redhead ends up in an unknown place, alone outcast of memories prior to the present. However, along the way she finds something that would-or might relish the thing that made her end up there.This is a Pokémon fanfic, but as you read through, it will be subtly justified. The chapters may also be long.





	1. Chapter 1

The train just stopped to its last station after passing through the underwater subway. The train operator got himself out of the driving room to check if the traIn was completely cleared. Alas, one of the cabins had a sleeping passenger, wearing a mask and a hat and a knapsack that lightly hung to her.

  
The green-capped operator clapped in front of the sole passenger's face, but the passenger did not reply. The green-capped operator was then prompted to tap the passenger on the shoulders that ultimately made the latter wake up. Without a word, the passenger stood up and then ambled outside the train, clutching a red-colored ticket on her right hand, and then gasped. As she handed the single-journey ticket to the counter before taking the lift to the city she just went from nowhere-

  
The passenger looked around, and in relief, took off her beret. An unknown region was where she stood, with the clear, monotone wind playing on her short red hair and swinging the cowlick atop her crown. The subway station was surprisingly solemn as if it was a church for the pilgrims from faraway. Before one can reach either the stairs or the elevators, submitting the single journey ticket to the metal, sensitive fences is compulsory, so the redhead gently inserted the ticket and then exited the subway station.

  
A slightly cool waft swung the apple-cut variant hair of the redhead. In a minute she pulled a plain, cream-colored scarf from her gray knapsack and loosely tied it around her neck. She took off the brown beret she was wearing, and gasped, with the slight expression of being in deep thought. The scene of her removing the headgear revealed her ever-standing, yet slanted cowlick and the scarf hid the stray, untrimmed part of the overall crop.

  
Her first steps contained a unique quiver and eyes scrutinizing every corner, as if trying to run and stay at the same time if needed. So swiftly did she become accustomed to being overtly conscious, though awkward, about the new surroundings. Ambling the wide roads paved with asphalt covered in cooling white paint, solar cells applied on every streetlight, those were just the streets. When she looked upward, some buildings happen to be skyscrapers, touching the clouds effortlessly, probably portraying the collaborative efforts of the community itself.

  
"Wow." A quick compliment slips from her tongue. As she saunters mindlessly in the middle of the asphalt road-adding irony to her over-sentience-sharply decelerated upon nearing her. Her blood-irised eyes stared at the windshield and peering through what little the tinted glass could show her, there was no-one in the driver's seat, and while her focus was stuck with question about the quirky car, someone tapped her shoulder and took the same palm back quickly.

  
"Hush, newcomer-" the tall woman mentioned with a rigid, controlled tone, "rush not, for this is the right place where higher, futuristic state-of-the-art technology can provide everything you need."

  
A click from her hand was already a command as a robotic hand brushed her purple ponytail. Another robo arm opened the door, and she was inside the car. The redhead stood at the pavement as the car rolled away. With a tinge of qualmishness, she tried to look for somewhere to gag, only to end up deciding not to mess up with the clean environment likely brought up by a disciplined government. Therefore she tried her best to hold back whatever barf wanted to escape from her knobby insides and ended up entering a cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

One does not need to go to the counter just to have food served, as choosing the menu is directly on the table. As soon as the redhead sat on a lone table, a touch-sensitive hologram becomes activated and she stares at it, for a moment. The decision making was scrapped, however, as she accidentally pressed the button ordering the cup of milktea. With the fast movement of the string of commands wired into bots, there is no way to delay the whole thing, and a robo arm served the milk tea right in front of her atop the table.

  
The aroma of the milk tea seeps through the mouthpiece, so the redhead decided to just drink it and pay for later. While the beverage flowed in rivers through the mouth, and down..., the idea of what to do next turns out to be fuzzy-

  
"What to do?" the redhead asked herself, putting the mug atop above the table again. She then cupped her hands and then covered them. Her red eyes were darting elsewhere within the cafe, and then retreated into staring at the brownish white liquid in the mug. Thus, something in her senses made her ruminate something: a question-

  
"Uh, why... am I here, anyway? I...don't seem to remember... right now." At this point, the redhead sipped milk tea from the mug, and the savory-smelling liquid was reduced to half of the mug.

  
The autumnal breeze blew in some golden-orange leaves to the cafe, and one of those maple leaves hit her face. The leaf had a hint of sweet-smelling honey, and after finishing the contemplating and the tea, the redhead frisked her pockets, left a bill atop the table and left.

  
While wandering mindlessly that afternoon, she made it to the lakeside gardens. There was a long bridge with signs painted "No fishing", vines once skillfully positioned to locations that would fit aesthetical to the arch, mosses surrounding the waters and clinging into the stone base of the bridge, water lilies, different flowers, and clean wood benches with solar cells in case electricity is needed. The redhead, upon seeing the park, thought that she was trespassing-

  
Well, maybe not. There wasn't anyone seemingly being such a park sentinel. It might be just a rural corner of the city, and it so happened to be open and free of bounds. The redhead crossed the bridge, but stopped halfway and realized that it was a huge lake, more like Caspian Sea. The lake's water is pristine, that it could reflect anyone's face upon looking. So she, the redhead did so, and scrutinized her own physical features.

  
Her thick fringe hung like a down arrow's head, with the cowlick directly above her crown. Her ears and temples are all covered by the apple trim style, and when she turns sidewards, she could see the stray, uncut part of her hair at the lowest part of the trim. Her eyes are upturned ones, with blood-ruby irises that reflects light, creating some effect that makes the eyes look better than antagonistic. She is not tall, only reaching 160 cm. What she currently wore are a khaki skirt reaching the knees, a reddish-brown turtleneck sweater, white OTK socks, and brown riding boots all fitting the current season.

  
Much later, she stopped gazing at her own reflection by the water, and she crouched at the bridge, opened her bag, and found out that her things are in a mess.  
The redhead covered her mouth, "Oh my-"

  
Several bills were scattered, and the purse that held those money was open.

  
"I'm not like this before-"

  
The extra clothes she broght were luckily intact, and there was a spray that had the title "Max Repel". There are some tied ropes which had buckles, spray bottles that contained medicine, a dozen of solid, rhomboid-sided tablets, and a gold-plated letter "G" which could be the logo of some company.

  
All those items mentioned above, she realized that she failed to remember what those are called and how those are being used, save the clothes. From looking and rearranging those things, only the gold-plated "G" logo really caught her attention.

  
"What's this...?" she gasped as the logo reflected sunlight, revealing its luster. The insignia she was holding using her hand seemed to be something very memorable, but-

  
"G... wait, this thing is something."  
She instantly felt that the logo could be pinned, and when she blinked upon turning the emblem top-down, a faint memory oozed into her memory.

  
"This might be one of the things I commonly wore at duty... but when? What was that job?"

  
One more thing in her bag was a small report about a a certain cave and a part of its archaic, currently blot-out story written in a acid-decomposed paper that might be gone to that day. When she read it, it turns out that the paper was severely ruined to the point that only a small paragraph could be saved with little legibility. It read:

  
'If y-u fai- to -i-d t-i--y p--l--s, ch-n-e- a-e t--t y-- w--ld -i-h-- di- du- t- t-- ab-----l s-a-- of s-aci-l d--t-rt-on or l-se a-- of y-ur --mory d-- to t-e --ss-ble h-rm--l e---cts of w-rp-ng -ime in t-e -re-.  
'R-p--t fr-m t-- t-xt e---act-d fr-m an e--ava-ion p--j-ct in t-- ob--ure -ur--a-- --ve.'

  
Her logic tried to comprehend with the most readable text in the busted, teared up report, yet she could not decode the document while being there. As the sun sets, after her bag was reorganized, the redhead glimpsed one last time by the lake and mutters.

  
"Wait... what was the name people used to call me...?"

  
A sinuous emotion made her cover her mouth, and before she could think further about it, she fell dizzy. Despite the slight conundrum, she ignored the symptom and went out of the park to find a place to stay. After minutes of sauntering certain roads, the redhead made it to the "housing district" part of the city. Just before entering the open gates lined with CCTVs, there is a plaque aat the center. It read:  
Housing units are mostly in flats, with solar cells attached to roofs, paint that does not absorb pollutants, earthquake-withstanding foundations, and self-healing concrete and glasses.

  
"Is that true...?" With disbelief, the readhead just nodded and then proceeded into the suburbs. The streets are filled mostly with the exterior of the high-tech houses, empty benches, dry-blown orange leaves in piles, and humanoid bots sweeping the rubbish along the walkways. Of all the half-filled apartments and houses she passed over, a little room in the condominium is enough, she thought. It did not take long for her to ger her own room, as the housing units are mostly vacant. The thing is, the receptionist just told her to go to any room she wants to, and then there is nothing to worry. That meant she didn't have to pay for the little condo unit. While inside, she noticed that the room was already cleaned up. There is indeed nothing to worry about, and so she flung her bag to the bed, and lay down for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you if you want to decode the broken paragraph. I couldn't care less...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not going to be revealed unless the name is already stated in the story.


End file.
